Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel injection devices, for gas turbines, which allow NOx in exhaust gas to be efficiently reduced by premixing fuel gas such as hydrogen gas, and water vapor so as to make a distribution in concentration thereof uniform before injection thereof into combustors.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, for gas turbine systems, a technique of injecting fuel and water or water vapor into a combustor in order to reduce generation of NOx in exhaust gas and enhance efficiency of the system, has been developed (for example, Patent Document 1 to 3).